Tsuna has an unfortunate day
by Cheshire-Assassin
Summary: Tsuna loses the contact lenses given to him by Spanner causing a disturbing solution to be created by Gianini for his problem


"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO REBORN WILL KILL ME!" Tsuna screamed terrified and panicking as he basically ripped his bedroom apart trying to find the contacts Spanner had made for him. After an hour of searching, and finding nothing, he was slowly dissolving into a panic attack at the situation he landed himself in.

"Think Tsuna Think who can fix this situation?!" he asked himself as he freaked out glad that Reborn was called to an Arcobaleno meeting by Yuni. Whimpering he collapsed landing on his knees, wailing he tugged at his hair frustrated that he couldn't think of anyone in his panic.

"Decimo? What's wrong is there anything I can do to fix it?" Gianini's voice asked jovially with a hint of concern.

"Ah I lost the contacts Spanner made for me and Reborn is going to kill me when he gets back from his meeting!" Tsuna exploded leaping over the rubble he had created from his room, he latched onto Gianini's short body half on the ground half on him. "Please, please, please tell me you can make another pair!" Tsuna begged the older male knowing it was a bad idea but hey if it exploded and killed him first at least Reborn couldn't torture him to death right?

"Of course I can Decimo! And I'll improve them as well!" Gianini declared detaching Tsuna of off him. "Come with me you can watch me make them."

Tsuna whimper went unheard by Gianini as he was already ranting about all the different ways he could improve the design. With his Hyper Intuition going crazy after Gianini's declaration Tsuna was half hoping Reborn would appear out of nowhere to save him even if that meant harsh training as punishment for losing his contacts.

What felt like an eternity to Tsuna was actually just three hours, staring at the new and 'improved' contacts he once again whimpered in fear. Tuning in to Gianini's excited blabbering he managed to catch the end of his sentence.

"…These contacts not only help you control your flames but they also allow you to measure a person Dying Will Flames!" He exclaimed giddily shooing Tsuna out of the lab. "Go on go try them out on everyone!"

Staring in horror as the door slammed close he gulped before putting them on and leaving. Opening the window across the hallway he jumped out soaring away from the Japan base and heading towards where his guardians told they would be. Arriving at the park he had a mini-heart attack and nearly let his flames go out, squeaking he sped away from the area trying to erase the sight from his mind.

 _Why could I see their underwear?!_ He screamed internally as he found he couldn't purge the image of Mukuro, Lambo and Gokudera going commando or the others in childish pattered briefs from his mind. _Why?! What did I do to deserve that!_ He thought sobbing hysterically as he stopped a very long distance away from them and just hovered in the air. _At least Chrome wasn't there she's with Bianchi, Haru and Kyoko shopping._ He though relieved though became terrified rather quickly as one of Xanxus' signature wrath bullets shot past him.

"HIIIEEEEEE!" He shouted dodging the bullet and making the mistake of looking down. Freezing he whimpered quietly as he noticed the rest of the Varia were with him, eyes widening he started hyperventilating and shot off back in the direction of the Vongola mansion.

Rushing through the mansion he shrieked loudly as he spotted the Arcobaleno in the foyer. As they started to turn around he shot off down the hallway towards his room highly traumatised from the day's events. Continuing to sob hysterically he locked his door pushing all of his furniture in front of it and proceeded to build a giant pillow fort in the corner where his bed was previously located.

It took the others over ten hours to get him out of his pillow fort because of the fact that no one thought of going around and in through the window. After they got him out Reborn took pity on him after Tsuna blurted out what happened and told him that that was punishment enough.

After that Tsuna had to go to a psychiatrist for two years and still couldn't look at Mukuro, Lambo and Gokudera straight for another three.


End file.
